


Stucky Fanart - Blue Scales

by LadyAngelique



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Fantasy, M/M, Soldier Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, mermaid, mermaid!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanart gift to Chaya for the fanfic "Blue Scales" -- Sergeant Bucky and Merman Steve!</p><p>This was drawn by fingers on the iPad using Adobe Ideas app. </p><p>Hope you all like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky Fanart - Blue Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/gifts).



you can read Blue Scales: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3347195>

 


End file.
